


Be My Unintended

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha!Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is an omega, but the Hulk is an alpha. In order to keep his fluctuating biochemistry under control he always just took suppressants. It had been so long he almost thought he was a beta, and no one questioned that. Oh, until he forgot to take his damn pills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Unintended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HybridComplex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/gifts).



> I prompted HybridComplex for a microfic, and she responded with:
> 
> "Bruce could feel it coming, a dark coil of heat around the base of his spine that sent his body into shudders at any change in temperature or texture. It flared like wildfire when Natasha and Thor and especially Tony looked at him, the Alpha in his head roaring with pain and the omega at his core whimpering with it." - HC
> 
> Then my brain blew up. When I came to, I had written this. (I have no idea how this happened, don't mind me, tralala~) Also, any silly mistakes and such are mine. I might do one or two more. Maybe. I really should be finishing my other fic...

It was so embarrassing, being around everyone, feeling the first tell tale coils of heat start to radiate out from his stomach and upwards. Almost everyone was looking at him, and all that were just _knew._ Bruce did his best to make his heats private, unknown. Tried to stamp them out chemically with suppressants, and like a jerk _he forgot to take his damn pills._

Tony's eyes were concerned when they met Bruce's across the table. Already the physicist was having trouble keeping himself up. _Oh god, this one's going to be bad._ The Hulk was roaring, twisting in his own kind of pain in the back of Bruce's mind. His body chemistry wasn't made to hold both kinds of signals, he was going to crack under the pressure.

_Please,_ he mouthed.

Tony glanced at the others. Clint, the only beta in the group, hadn't noticed anything, his own biochemistry not in tune enough to catch the pheromone cloud Bruce would be giving off. He sat watching TV across the room, unaware of anything at all. Natasha took the hint, tapped the archer on the arm, and the two of them left together. After another moment Steve left with Thor, giving Bruce a sympathetic look as he followed his mate.

"Jarvis, lock down," said Tony as the door shut, Bruce could hear the sound of locks, and they were left alone in the penthouse.

Bruce sucked in a hard breath, his knees were shaking, he was already wet, he felt like he was going to _die_ as the Hulk's alpha impulses mixed with his own, making his blood sear in his veins like fire, and he groaned, pressing his head against the tabletop, his breath misting on the cool surface.

"So are you an omega, or is this a random heat?" asked Tony.

"Omega," he hissed. "Th-the Other Guy is an alpha, though, and because of our differing body chemistry my heats are random, but wh-when they hit-" he panted again, trying to push himself up into a standing position. "I f-feel like I'm going to turn inside out. I take pills, since it's safest, but- god, I'm gonna _die-"_

"It's alright," said Tony, and his hand touched him, making Bruce's entire body jerk.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be," said Tony, tilting his head, and Bruce's entire body convulsed like he'd been electrocuted. Tony's saliva, his sweat, his skin, was like a balm and he moulded to his body, trying to spread out as much contact as he could. Bruce knew there was chemistry involved but he couldn't remember it, could hardly remember his own name, and his mind was blank as he parted his lips against Tony's invitation. Oh his mouth, his clever tongue, Bruce was starting to lose everything he had and he wanted Tony to take it _all._

Then Bruce found himself flipped against the table, Tony was kissing along his jaw, and Bruce arched up against him, rubbing his hips over the bulge that was already prominent in Tony's pants. He needed it, god he needed it. Felt like a jerk for forgetting to take his repression pills. Then Tony's teeth sunk into his neck, his hands encircled his hips, grinding against him and Bruce cried out.

"You know what's happening now, don't you?" asked Tony conversationally, as his hands undid Bruce's pants.

_No, Tony, I don't fucking know,_ thought Bruce, but he didn't dare raise his voice against an alpha when he needed him so badly. He shook his head, turning when Tony prompted him, letting Tony shift his trousers and already soaked underwear down. Levied against the table, he wrapped his legs around Tony's hips, bringing them together.

"Your scent is like nothing I've ever," said Tony, and he ran his nose along Bruce's jaw, inhaling, before he ran his tongue up along the cords in his neck to his ear, and Bruce made a noise that would probably been embarrassing under other circumstances. "I doubt any of us have. Right now I can guarantee you Natasha's got Clint's face between her legs, and Thor's fucking Steve into next week," he said, and Bruce's entire body quaked.

"Fuck," said Bruce, imagining everything that was happening in the tower because of him. He wasn't sure if he should feel more ashamed, or more hot, but his body seemed to manage both as a bolt of lust shot from his toes to his head.

Tony grinned at him. "That's how good you smell. They _need_ it now. But I get you. Fuck, I've wanted you for so long, but I thought you didn't..." he took in a deep breath and shook his head. "Alright, clothes, off, now."

Bruce's body wasn't so far gone he couldn't follow a direct order from an alpha. He sat up and ripped at the hem of Tony's shirt. Tony helped it off his shoulders and Bruce slid in close, nuzzled Tony's chest a moment, then clamped down on his neck, sucking, kissing, licking the bruise, reveling in the taste of his skin and sweat. Bruce reached down, fumbling with the button on Tony's jeans, looked at him greedily when they were off, imagined Tony inside of him. He shuddered again, digging his fingertips into Tony's hips.

"Your shirt too, Banner," said Tony.

Bruce reached up, started trying to undo the buttons, but they were slippery in his fingertips. After a moment he got frustrated and tore at the shirt. Buttons flew, and the fabric hung from his shoulders. Tony lifted him up, laying him across the table. Bruce panted, splayed out for Tony's inspection, as he watched him kick their clothing away before the engineer turned his hungry eyes onto him.

"Fuck," said Tony, running his hand down Bruce's stomach, and the physicist swallowed, closing his eyes, trying to fight the rising tide.

"Please," he whimpered, and Tony leaned in, running his tongue over Bruce's clavicle. He nudged Bruce's legs apart, slid one hand down, first palming his cock, then down to his entrance. Bruce was _soaked,_ he couldn't remember needing anything so badly. It was so long since he'd been touched he stifled a soft grunt of pain as Tony slid a finger inside.

"You okay?" Tony asked, watching his face.

"Been awhile," he said. "I'd ask you to go slow but, nngh," he twitched as Tony's fingers found that crucial knot of nerves inside of him and used all of his self-training not to yell, "but I don't think I can wait."

"I'll do my best not to hurt you," said Tony, his mouth found one of Bruce's nipples, making him jerk. Then his head slid lower, and his lips wrapped around Bruce's cock, and he cried out, bucking up against him. He felt like he didn't fucking care if Tony bit him, hit him, tore him apart, he just fucking _needed it._

He slid a second finger inside of Bruce and this time he was ready for it, opened up to him, relaxed his stomach muscles as he sank into the pleasure. He let out a small mewl as Tony's mouth lifted off of him, trying to buck at his fingers, unsure of what to do.

"Your eyes are green," said Tony conversationally.

"It's fine," said Bruce. "He won't come out. It - it's bothering him too, and he knows I - I _need-"_ Bruce cried out as Tony added a third finger, slow, so slow, getting him ready.

"With the radiation," said Tony, who was gently biting his chest, following each with a kiss and swipe of his tongue, "can you get pregnant?"

"No," said Bruce. "It's... it's safe. I'm sterile."

"Okay," said Tony, nodding against his chest. "How long has it been?"

"Too long. Fuck me, please," Bruce dug his fingers into Tony's shoulders, trying not to let his words turn into a long whine.

"Will you-"

Bruce snapped. "Fuck, _fucking_ _stop_ with the inquisition Tony, _please."_

"I will," said Tony, "if you'll say you'll stop taking the pills."

Bruce trembled. "That's... I, I never know when, so it's better-"

"No," said Tony, his voice so final it made Bruce want to scream. Tony's hands found his dick, wrapped around the base, but didn't move, and Bruce was pinned beneath him, couldn't thrust, couldn't move. "I want you to be mine. I want you to be my mate. Say you will be."

"I-" The idea of belonging to an alpha, especially Tony... he couldn't deny he'd fantasized about it, but he was so used to living the way he was used to. It wasn't fair, telling him to chose when he had no willpower. Bruce wanted to cry.

Tony squeezed his hand, pumping once, bearing down on Bruce's prostate with his hand, and he lost his composure and yelped. "Just say it, Bruce. I want you to be mine. And I think _you_ want to be mine, too."

It was true. He'd fantasized, but he'd never... "P-Pepper," he gasped.

"An alpha with her own omega. She'd understand."

Bruce let the thought hang in his mind, thought about having someone to go to at night, to be with, never having to take the repression pills that made his head fuzzy and made him throw up, turned the Hulk even nastier and more insistent... and more than that, having an alpha watch out for him.

"Yes," he said, "I'll be your omega."

Tony didn't reply, just pulled him from the table and laid him down onto a patch of carpeting. Bruce whimpered at the loss of feeling when Tony removed his hand, but then his legs were being spread, Tony hooked his knees over his shoulders and _ohgodsyesyesyessss_ he was being filled up - _slowly, achingly, gently -_ he let his stomach relax, and he reached above his head, taking fistfuls of the shag carpeting, gritting his teeth, his pleasure hissing through his teeth.

_"Fuck me,"_ he ground out. "We can do it soft and romantic later, _just make me yours!"_

"I'll hold you to that," gasped Tony, thrusting in, bottoming out, and Bruce thrashed.

It didn't take long under Tony's hands. A combination of abstinence and his clever hands sent him over the edge almost embarrassingly fast. It was everything, everything he hadn't had in _so long,_ being filled, held, kissed, stroked.

"Fuck, I can feel your pulse, Bruce," said Tony.

They were connected, and Bruce saw stars, saw green and white, felt the roar of approval in the back of his mind, and Tony followed along with him, yelling, filling him with warmth. He shuddered, twisting, needing all of him.

~0~

Bruce woke up feeling extremely warm, very sore, and very sated. He opened his eyes, most of the room lost in an unfocused haze with the absence of his glasses. He looked around, noticed he was lying on Tony's shag carpet, felt it scratching his side, and realized he was naked.

"Ugh," he grunted, trying to remember what had -

Oh. _Oh._

An arm tightened around his middle, drawing him close, and Bruce could feel the buzz of the warm, round shape of the arc reactor on his back. Tony was chuckling in his ear.

"Heat all better?"

Bruce covered his face. "I'm sorry, I don't normally, I-"

"Shh," said Tony, and Bruce found himself turned, looking into Tony's amused brown eyes. "First rule of us is no useless apologies. You can't fight your nature forever, so stop. It's pointless. I'm also hoping you're not an extreme, weepy kind of case where you want to walk around with a collar, because _no_."

Bruce glared. "I'm not and you know it. My body chemistry makes me like a beta. Just... not a total beta."

"Good. I like a little fight every now and again." Tony grinned, but he sobered right away. "I also want to apologize. I never would have left you like that if you hadn't agreed. It was cruel of me. I understand if you want to revoke our little contract."

Bruce shook his head. "No. It's fine. I want it. I want you."

Tony rolled them so Bruce was on top, and he reached up, curling his fingers into his hair, and kissed him. Bruce shivered. Even without the heat going on the connection was powerful.

"How's the other guy?" Tony asked into his lips.

Bruce focused, but he couldn't feel any indication from him. "Asleep. You're a very good fuck."

"Thank-you. You're not half bad yourself."

"I'm better when I'm not out of my mind."

"Mmm. You'll have to prove it."

"As you wish," whispered Bruce, leaning down.


End file.
